


你好，写手接单

by kristina251



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina251/pseuds/kristina251
Summary: 这算是网恋奔现吗2333





	你好，写手接单

**Author's Note:**

> 避雷提示：主CP是鸡兔，但背景会提到若干CP，主要有新花、胡花、新穆和其它若干邪教。

德拉克斯勒曾经以为，只有萌冷门CP，才会需要用到“同人菜市场”这种平台，而萌热门CP的自己，是用不着花这个冤枉钱的。

然而，现实在给了他左脸一个狠狠地耳光之后，又摸到了他的右脸，轻车熟路的再来了一下。

不要钱的文里艹人设、OOC，我忍，但我花钱找的写手为什么写完之后还要告诉我其实你萌的是对家！萌就萌了，为什么还要在文里夹带私货！夹带私货我就当没看到了，为什么还要给我卖安利！

德拉克斯勒狠狠的敲击着键盘，仿佛这样就能把他刚刚打出去的的冤枉钱要回来一样。事实上这已经是他第三次参与金主大吐槽这个话题了，他不明白，为什么别人家的写手都是和金主互相表白秀恩爱，到他这里就会是这么个局面？

Twitter的页面闪了一下，是一条私信，德拉克斯勒气冲冲的把手头的吐槽点击发送到平台，又将私信戳开。

“您好，写手接单。”

还在气头上的德拉克斯勒差点把这条私信直接扔到垃圾桶里去。

“拒绝人设粉，拒绝OOC，拒绝渣化攻，拒绝娘化受，拒绝KY，拒绝别家安利，可以接受的话再谈。”

私信发出去没有两秒钟，他就收到了回复。

“好。”

德拉克斯勒突然觉得有点心虚，同时还有一种想把之前那条私信删掉重发的冲动。金钱交易，大家你情我愿，互不拖欠。遇到对方做的不对的地方可以吐槽，但上来语气就这么冲，怎么想也不大合适。而且此前遇见的写手们大多热情有加，恨不得从见面第一句话就开始秀出文笔文风，这次这个却言简意赅，甚至说的上惜字如金，德拉克斯勒下意识觉得有点不对劲。想了想，顺着私信翻到对方的Twitter，却发现只是一个近乎零内容的号，就连昵称都只有简单的两个字母，除了关注了德甲联赛、拜仁慕尼黑、费德勒、纳达尔、哈斯等体育明星账号并点了若干赞之外，完全看不出任何个人信息。

“呃……请问您有旧文可以参考吗？”

对方迅速发来一个链接，德拉克斯勒点进去看了一下，是一个小短文，无CP，粮食向，文笔凝练，倒是有点他说话的风格，出场人物虽多，但多而不乱，形象鲜明，情节尤其生动风趣。饶是德拉克斯勒这会心情正糟，看完也不禁嘴角上翘了一下。

“挺好的，但您之前写过我想点的CP吗？我是说，诺伊尔x赫韦德斯？如果有的话，可以给我看一下吗？”

回复依然是那么快：“抱歉，以前没写过，但我觉得也许可以尝试一下。”

德拉克斯勒暗自盘算了一会，决定还是再试一次，毕竟从他这个回复速度看来，至少手速还是有保证的：“那麻烦您先写一个1000字左右的试阅给我？这两天可以写完吗？”

“请问是现实向还是架空？长篇还是短篇？有限定梗吗？对文风有要求吗？”

“现实向短篇，青梅竹马梗，文风尽量偏正剧一点。试阅通过的话我会打定金给你，OK？”

“OK”

“对了，我还有一个要求。”

“？”

看着越来越简短的回复，德拉克斯勒对着屏幕翻了个白眼，简直要开始担心他能不能凑够试阅的字数了。不过在那之前，自己心里最后一点闷气一定要先吐出去，并且还要为未来的幸福看文打下坚实的基础。

“我拒绝，在文里，看见，胡梅尔斯。”

这次的回复连标点符号都省了，只剩下一个笑出眼泪的emoji。

 

德拉克斯勒觉得自己这辈子给钱就没有这么爽快过，他这还是第一次见到试阅就是一份完整的文的情况——换言之，这人明明没写过这CP，却在两天之内，搞定了一份5000余字的短文。当然了，不知道是不是时间紧，又或者是现实向限定太多，短文的情节说不上多么推陈出新，但文笔优美，细节出众，情绪推进非常到位，将两位主人公的心理变化描绘的非常细致，德拉克斯勒的众多雷点更是一个字也没有出现。他把文来回看了两遍，存进手机，在网盘上也备了份，又戳进对方的Twitter账号，点击关注，想了想，把自己的WeChat账号也发了过去。没一会就收到了回复，而且还是罕见的一连两条。

“？？？”“钱给多了。”

“多出来的是订金，我可以再下一个订单吗？架空设定，中长篇。”德拉克斯勒手上飞快的打字，同时费劲的把脚往运动鞋里塞，“我准备出门实习了，打字不方便，或许我们可以加了WeChat然后语音讨论一下设定？”

“单我可以接，但昨天机械制图课刚布置了不少作业，所以时间上可能不会太充裕，要不过两天你再和我说说设定？”

德拉克斯勒一愣，他不是没想过对方可能比自己小，但他是真没想到这样都能看到在两三年前把自己折磨的死去活来的机械制图，一种混合了老友重逢和同病相怜的感觉油然而生，他甚至冒出了一个新的设定灵感。

“那你更得加我了。BY一个机械工程专业的大四学生”

 

在经历了“为什么你连WeChat都弄得这么像个新注册的小号”的开场质疑和“我也没想到拥有‘会咬人的小兔子’这种昵称的人居然是个开口跪”的反向吐槽后，双方迅速进入了讨论节奏。不得不说的是这个昵称是Jo的家伙确实很聪明也很严谨，课程作业方面的问题一句话就能弄明白。不过，相比起讨论机械制图时的顺畅，讨论人设就完全是另一番局面了，因为他也有着聪明人惯有的毛病：说好听点就是太有主见了。或许是德拉克斯勒对机械制图的犀利吐槽给了他灵感，他坚决不同意在文中将诺伊尔设定为和赫韦德斯一样的机械相关专业的学生，德拉克斯勒为此费尽唇舌，甚至差点错过了通往实习公司的公交车。

“我只是要为剧情负责，合适的人设会让剧情推进的更加顺畅。”

终于赶在打卡时间赶到公司的德拉克斯勒没有回答，而是有点生气地选择了终止对话。我可是金主！这个写手也太不听话了吧！

 

一切的怒火都在一周后收到第一章时烟消云散，每周一更的稳定频率更给了德拉克斯勒额外的惊喜。相比于试阅文较为平淡的情节，这次这篇风格完全不同，字里行间洋溢着青春的气息，种种充满生活气息的细节看的德拉克斯勒这个行将毕业的人甚至涌起了再读一遍大学的冲动。至于两人最初争论的人设问题，虽然还是没有按照德拉克斯勒的设想那样让诺伊尔成为机械工程专业的学生，而是换成了和Jo相同的材料科学专业，但是正如Jo所说，不同的专业出身反而带出了更多思想上的碰撞和交流，他俩的感情生活也因此更加多姿多彩。可以说，如果忽略掉一个比较现实的问题，德拉克斯勒简直觉得人生已经不能更美好了。

“下一篇的设定我还没有想好，可能会很大。”在超市里满地乱转，拼命寻找打折商品的德拉克斯勒将购物筐换到左手，腾出来的右手将耳机用力塞了塞。两篇文之后俩人已经互相熟悉了很多，Jo也不再那么惜字如金。德拉克斯勒现在已经很习惯和他直接对话了，不论是讨论设定或是讨论周末刚刚踢完的联赛，“反正你以前也写过群像，我相信你肯定没问题——不过说真的，你以前真的没写过他俩的文？我觉得你写起来挺熟练的啊？”

“真的没有，实话跟你说，我萌的是诺伊尔x穆勒。”

“呃……”如果几个月前有写手敢这么说话，德拉克斯勒一定毫不犹豫地拉黑了他，不过他现在更多的感觉是有点尴尬，甚至觉得有点对不起对方，“那要是我未来的文里出现了穆勒，你准备怎么办？”

“把他扔给拉姆，或者克罗斯，看在金主的份上，你可以在他俩——哦对了克洛泽和厄齐尔也行——之间任意选一个你更能接受的CP。”

“哦哦那就好，那就好，我都可以的。”正在分心计算各种香肠和酸奶性价比的德拉克斯勒偷偷抹了把汗，觉得Jo真是个好人。还没等他算完，突然听见电话那边传来一声轻笑。

“什么？”

“其实我也一直想问问你，为什么不希望文中出现胡梅尔斯？不喜欢他？还是只是单纯不喜欢看三角剧情？如果是后者，为什么不考虑给他拉别的CP？否则一旦我写到打牌梗，难道只能说‘某位不便透露姓名的人士又毫不意外地输了个精光’？”

德拉克斯勒哈的一声笑了出来，引来了收银员探究的目光，他赶紧手势示意没事：“我也没有那么不喜欢他吧，就是以前被人KY的太多有点烦了，而且就像你说的，三角剧情艹人设的情况太多，单纯的搞笑段子还好，剧情向的话太容易跑偏……哦对，结局也是个问题，即使是炮灰掉胡梅尔斯，那也不是我想要看的，何必呢……”

他忽然想到什么，从钱包里摸出仅剩的一堆硬币扔到柜台上，由着收银员自己挑拣：“所以你准备给他拉什么CP？”

“不知道，我平时自己写的话一般都……咳，你觉得罗伊斯怎么样？格策？还是莱万？”

“罗伊斯和格策就算了，我比较萌他俩一起……莱万不太熟，我又不看你们拜仁，更不看多特。”提到多特，德拉克斯勒习惯性的翻了个白眼，“他的常见CP没别人了？”

“……还有诺伊尔。”

德拉克斯勒想骂人，但他忍住了。

“好吧，也还有穆勒，不过这个我是不会写的。”

德拉克斯勒想笑，但他也忍住了。

“……对了！你之前是不是说你比较萌罗伊斯x格策？”

“嗯？”

“那你还记得世界杯时，一群人堆成山庆祝那次吗？”

德拉克斯勒脑中灵光一闪，再也忍不住，拎着购物袋蹲在地上哈哈大笑起来，同时，电话那头也传来了同样响亮的笑声。

 

德拉克斯勒可从来没有想过自己有一天也会对胡梅尔斯产生好感，不过他个人把这归结为魔法世界的瑰丽和奇幻。不管怎么说，尽管只是出场不多的副CP，但看似粗豪的胡梅尔斯对许尔勒展现出的细心和爱护，让德拉克斯勒在意料之外又感到了温暖的甜意。穆勒和克罗斯绝佳的默契则制造了最多的笑点，德拉克斯勒也没想到看似温和沉静又低调的克罗斯原来也这么一肚子鬼主意。至于他点的主CP，那还有什么可说的呢？当看到他们一起抽出魔杖并肩作战，打退敌人却精疲力竭，远远传来圣诞钟声，诺伊尔用已经有些磨损了的魔杖，施法在两人头上变出槲寄生的时候，德拉克斯勒觉得自己只剩下一个冲动：把银行卡里的余额都拿出来打过去。全然无视了实习工资已经见底，而下月工资还没到发放时间这个骨感的现实。

 

日历一页页翻过，距离德拉克斯勒第一次约到Jo已经过去了大半年。不知道什么时候起，德拉克斯勒觉得自己和Jo在生活上也变成了无话不谈。Jo对他在大众实习居然还不满意这事一直颇有微词，但依然毫无不耐的听他抱怨公司的种种，甚至还会在他被迫出差的生日当天，专门码了个小甜饼送他当礼物。德拉克斯勒则主要负责听他对学校发牢骚，并在工程设计之类的课程上尽己所能帮他答疑。至于说约文，现如今德拉克斯勒已经习惯于随便想个梗或者人设之后就让Jo放飞自我，形式不限。Jo也从不让他失望，只要时间允许，上到系列长篇，下到睡前故事，简直包罗万象。

“你没去学文学真是可惜了，啧啧。”在公司忙了一天，这会睡眼惺忪的德拉克斯勒翻了个身，将掉落的耳机重新塞好，“你们学材料的应该挺忙吧，那你每天还有时间看书什么的吗？或者其实你是个从不出门的死宅？”

“现在还行吧，可能明年比较忙，我已经定了无机非金属材料方向，明年开始要进实验室了。”

“你说你，搞得跟老年人似的，800年也没见你在社交网络上晒一张生活照，咱俩也认识这么久了吧，你好歹还知道我叫朱利安，我连你叫什么都不知道，简直了……”

“我只是不习惯在网上泄露过多的个人信息而已，而且这个问题你已经问过800遍了，再问我下篇文就让赫韦德斯甩了诺伊尔跟胡梅尔斯跑路。”

“我就问一句你至于吗真是的……”德拉克斯勒用力干咳了一声，不无惊讶的发现自己居然在认真考虑这个剧情，“那，诺伊尔怎么办？”

“让穆勒把他收了呗，正好我挺久没写他俩了。”

“……就当我什么也没说，行不行？”德拉克斯勒裹着毯子又翻了个身，困倦袭来，他开始无意识的嘟嘟囔囔，“你这人啊，最好别是个死宅，不然就你这从不在网上晒个人生活的毛病，肯定没法网恋……”

他说到这里，忽然怔了一下，一个激灵就从床上坐了起来：“对了对了，我又有了个人设了！异地，然后网恋！”

电话那头居然罕见的没有立即回复，德拉克斯勒以为是信号出了问题，喂了好几声，又把刚刚想到的灵感重新说了一遍。

“……你的意思是先异地再网恋，还是先就确定了恋爱关系，然后异地了之后通过网络继续保持？”

“这还用问，当然是后者啊。”

“后者啊……”Jo停顿了片刻，“那抱歉，我写不了。”

德拉克斯勒怀疑自己耳朵出了问题，以至于他不确定有没有听到一声轻微的叹息。

“你说什么？你……”

“这么说吧，我不认为这种情况的异地能够找到维持恋情的方式，这个剧情逻辑说服不了我，因此我无从下手。如果你一定想看这个设定的文，那就再去约一个写手吧。”

“可我就喜欢看你写的！”德拉克斯勒将毯子用力踢到一边，睡意全无，“再说现在网络这么发达，空间上的距离真有这么重要吗？为什么异地就不能维持恋情？”

“不是说异地就一定不行，而是这种先恋爱再异地的方式……”又是一声轻叹，这次德拉克斯勒确定自己听见了，但他决定无视掉，“不是简单的空间距离问题，种种生活习惯，一切生活学业方面的琐事，甚至也包括情绪的微妙变化，一旦不能即时共享，这对热恋中的人来说非常不利。生活上一旦出现分化，时间稍微一久，感情也可能跟着逐渐淡化。而反过来，如果是先网恋，再共同生活，中间也要经历一个磨合的阶段，因为双方的生活习惯可能会带来无数分歧。所以说啊……”

Jo顿了一下，接着说道：“或许，导致人们分开的不是异地不异地，而只是‘改变’本身吧？”

德拉克斯勒觉得大脑一片混乱，想要反驳，但又不知道该从何说起。睡意再次入侵大脑，他的嘴唇动了几下，慢慢的倒回床上，心里忽然鬼使神差的冒出来一句话。

“你是怎么知道的？难道你经历过？”

 

离职是一个麻烦的过程，与上司的谈话，与同事的交接，与各种部门打交道，再加上与未来公司的各种磋商，接下来这一周忙的德拉克斯勒焦头烂额。但如果可以有的选，德拉克斯勒情愿再来一遍，只求能把一周前自己说过的话收回去。

那天听完德拉克斯勒的问题后，Jo直接关了语音，就再也没有出现过。语音请求不再有回音，文字信息也不再有回复，就连Twitter，德拉克斯勒怀疑他这一周也完全没有登录过——纳达尔夺得第十座法网都没有看到他点赞，这在曾经几乎是不可能发生的事。

从公司带着全部个人物品回来，一身疲惫的德拉克斯勒瘫在沙发上，下意识的摸出手机解锁。他早已习惯了每天有个人可以说说话，吐吐槽，黑一黑不靠谱的老板，聊一聊新上映的电影，当然还有批判一下各自和对方的主队，以及在争论中脑洞大开。德拉克斯勒一点点翻着曾经的对话记录，又把存在手机里的文拿出来看了一遍，却只觉得心里阵阵空虚。

我要去找他。

德拉克斯勒有点被自己的想法惊到，但他的手指却第一时间戳开了聊天记录的搜索栏，几番确认关键词之后，他翻出来了一张照片。

他承认，Jo是个非常注重个人隐私的人，两人甚至从来没有视频过，他也完全不知道Jo的姓名住址，只知道他在慕尼黑工大读书，专业是材料科学，没了。但曾经有那么一次，大约是一个月前，德拉克斯勒抱怨自己住的地方环境不好，顺口问了问Jo的宿舍如何，Jo谦虚了两句，最终拗不过他，便用手机往窗外随便拍了一张图。

Jo应该是个很爱干净的人，玻璃擦的很亮，德拉克斯勒可以清楚的看到外面。那是一张很普通的街景，对面应该也是一栋宿舍楼，楼层不算高，灰色的墙面上爬满了常春藤，覆盆子灌木丛里零星点缀着几点还不成熟的果实，草丛里散落着矢车菊和鸢尾，湛蓝的花瓣与碧蓝的天空相映成趣。

德拉克斯勒又仔仔细细看了一遍图，把每一个细节都记在心里。

我就不信找不到你。

 

德拉克斯勒不用看第二眼，就知道自己找对了地方，他发自内心的感谢科技的进步和人类的发展，并决定以后要多多购买谷歌的产品，来表达自己对街景地图的感激。

但接下来呢？他要怎么确认到底谁才是Jo呢？

一个红衣男生从楼里匆匆走出，个子不高，金色头发，长得算得上可爱，但神色冷淡，看起来眼眶也有点青黑。他身上穿的是拜仁慕尼黑刚刚上市的新款球衣，背后印的是最抢手的25号，手臂上还加印了臂章。他路过德拉克斯勒身边，看他呆瞪着自己，礼貌的点了点头，又匆匆离开。

新款球衣就折腾这么多花样，慕尼黑人可真有钱，德拉克斯勒低声嘀咕着——等等，从日常聊天的话题中可以看出来Jo喜欢网球，喜欢拜仁，喜欢诺伊尔，喜欢穆勒，难道他……

没等德拉克斯勒开口叫住那个男生，突然手机提示音响起，他解锁屏幕一看，居然是一封新邮件，来自一个并不认识的地址，但署名却是两个熟悉的字母：Jo。

【要调整心情，并不难做到；要改变习惯，也只需要二十一天；但要完全擦掉一个人在另一个人生活中的痕迹，赫韦德斯曾经并不知道这需要多少时间，但无论如何，那些都已经成为了过去，现在赫韦德斯不论是想起诺伊尔，还是想到自己，心里涌起的都只有温馨、和祝福。风雨已逝，花木都在缓缓舒展，迎向渴慕已久的阳光，赫韦德斯捧起胡梅尔斯的脸，温柔但用力的吻了下去。】

德拉克斯勒坐在草地上，滑动手指，将邮件点击保存。这应该是他人生第一次看完一篇以胡梅尔斯x赫韦德斯作为CP结局的文，心里却没有一丝一毫的反感，甚至还有些感动。直觉告诉他，Jo不是在和他生气，更不是故意拆他CP，反而像是和他解释着什么。

可是，你现在在哪里呢？德拉克斯勒又发了一条信息，依旧没有回应。

刚刚穿着拜仁球衣的男生又匆匆走回，这次手里拎了一大包东西，看起来刚刚从超市大采购了一番。他走到宿舍门口，看到德拉克斯勒还坐在这，奇怪的看了他一眼。

“同学你好，我想请问……”德拉克斯勒惊觉自己的嗓子有些哽住，他咳嗽了两声，露出一个稍带歉意的笑容，又把手机举到对方眼前，“你知不知道这个房间大概是哪一间？”

对方没有回答，反而用一种古怪的眼神盯着德拉克斯勒。

“呃，我没有恶意，这是我朋友，但我们……对，我们吵架了，我想过来看看他，如果你认识他的话，可以带我上去吗？”

男生抬起头，眯着眼看了他一眼，德拉克斯勒感觉他的眼中藏有隐约的笑意，但他觉得可能只是自己的错觉。男生伸手到购物袋里抓出一瓶苏打水，递给德拉克斯勒。

“啊不用了，我不渴……谢谢你。”

男生突然笑了起来，声音是他听过千百遍的熟悉。

“真的不要？反正也是你给的钱买的，不要白不要啊？”

德拉克斯勒抓抓脑袋，根本已经注意不到自己的嘴咧成了什么弧度。

“那，我要那瓶零度可乐。”

 

Jo，或者说现在应该称呼他约书亚·基米希了，将刚从超市买回来的大包东西扔进冰箱放好，又给自己倒了杯果汁，趿着拖鞋晃回书桌前坐下。坐在床沿的德拉克斯勒看着他，手里一下一下的捏着可乐瓶。

“我们吵架了，哈哈哈哈……”基米希喝着果汁，突然又笑了出来，“这种理由你是怎么编出来的啊？”

“好好的你突然就断了联系，我才想问你在搞什么鬼好吗？”德拉克斯勒咔的一声把瓶子的一端捏扁了，不得不又费力往回捏，“刚刚这篇文我看完了，我很喜欢，真的，”像是怕基米希不信，德拉克斯勒用力点了两下头，“等我回去就……”

“这篇你不用给钱，送你了。毕竟被我拆了CP。”基米希冲他摇头，“而且，你大老远的找到这里，我还欠你一个解释。”

“什么？”

基米希想了想，将手中的果汁一口喝干：“这么说吧，我其实是一个很有局限性的写手，我的想象力非常贫乏……”他挥手示意德拉克斯勒不要打断自己，“某些设定我可以举一反三，但在更多的时候，我在文中展现给你的，都是我或多或少的亲身经历，至少也是亲眼所见。”

德拉克斯勒愣住了：“你是说……”

基米希冲他一笑：“也就是说，我虽然不会在网上晒什么生活照，但你对我的生活的了解，可是一点不少啊。”

“……所以你真的凌晨看完欧冠跑去湖边喂鸭子？”“就在英国公园。”“真的在网球场遭遇惨败？”“三盘我一共只拿下两局，你说呢？”“真的做了三次芝士烤肉派才成功？”“楼下公用厨房的墙上现在还是黑的呢。”

“所以你真的……真的……”

德拉克斯勒想问，但又不敢问。

“他……是学信息技术的，也是他教我在网上要保护个人信息。我们在一起的时候我还在上高中。”基米希将空杯子放在掌心，也开始一下下捏，“他申请去了外地上大学，刚开始我们都以为没什么，哪知道后来，就没什么后来了。”

德拉克斯勒深呼吸了一下，将可乐瓶放到一边。

“我找了个新工作，在巴黎，下个月就要入职了。”

基米希凝视着他，等着他继续说下去。

“我是想说……你曾经说过，或许‘改变’才是导致感情发生变化的主因。那么，如果说有两个人，以前就是异地，在肉眼可见的未来也还会保持这个异地恋的状态，那算‘改变’了吗？”

基米希停止了手上的动作，将杯子放到桌上，走到床边，蹬掉拖鞋，跪坐在床沿上。承受了两人重量的床垫持续下陷，将双方的目光带到同一水平线。

“我不知道，不过我觉得，或许我们可以试一试。”

 

来到新城市总是让人充满新鲜感，但租房搬家也同时让人精疲力竭，刚下火车就拖着行李箱往公寓赶，赶到之后还要用毫不熟练的法语和房东纠缠的德拉克斯勒更是累的无以复加，他甚至连东西都不想收拾，就想好好的躺在床上睡一觉再说。

手机震动，是基米希，德拉克斯勒赶紧点开仔细一看，居然是一篇文，而且还是一篇他很少写的肉文。

更诡异的是，这个CP居然是德拉克斯勒的第一偶像厄齐尔，和……德拉克斯勒自己？？？

受到惊吓的德拉克斯勒第一反应是关掉手机冷静一下，但他的手指却不听使唤的在屏幕上快速滑动起来。基米希的文笔果然从不让人失望，德拉克斯勒那并不熟练的吻技和生涩的动作跃然纸上，达到顶峰时的反应更是被描绘的淋漓尽致。德拉克斯勒一滑到底，脸红耳赤的咬着牙，决定先去冲个冷水澡再休息。

手机再次震动，弹出对话框：Jo请求与您视频通话，是否同意？

\---------------------------END---------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> 基米希的前男友是自己开发了一个APP的罗德，说起来又是泪了


End file.
